


Phoenix Fire

by bugarungus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Magic, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: When San and his friends flee from their old coven, they find themselves in vampire territory, and the leader of the vampire coven takes a special interest in San.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Phoenix Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThruLight (FlashThroughLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashThroughLight/gifts).



> Thank you thrulight for this awesome prompt. I hope you enjoy what I did with it.

The rest of the coven is gathered at the door when San starts down the stairs. Hongjoong is preparing them for what's about to go down.

"I know I always ask for your input on important matters," he says, "and I don't intend to stop doing that. But tonight, you all need to let me handle the talking. Vampires can be unpredictable."

Yeosang snickers at that, elbowing Mingi in a quiet jab at his inability to control his own magic, but Yeosang quickly gets a handle on himself when Hongjoong glares at him.

"If we say the wrong thing," Hongjoong continues, "they could turn dangerous without warning. That could mean anything from refusing our request to live here to ripping us to shreds before we can even blink. You may think you're fast and strong, that your magic makes you invincible, but our bodies are still human. Our reflexes aren't as sharp, and neither are our teeth."

San has at least some idea of how dangerous vampires can be. He remembers being nine years old and huddling in the basement of his family home as a single bloodsucker tore through half of his town. One of his best friends had died that night, among many others. But the vampires they're going to visit tonight are different.

Thinking back on the past few months, San and his group's split from their previous coven and the weeks of camping out in unfamiliar areas, San is filled with a mixture of hope and dread. Just last week they had finally stumbled upon a vacant house large enough to accommodate the four of them only to discover it's owned by another coven, this one not witches like themselves.

That's right, the house they're now living in is in vampire territory. Thankfully they've been given permission to stay, at least temporarily, but after a week of being slightly on edge due to the tentative agreement between their covens, they're finally all going to meet to nail down the details of the arrangement. Hopefully after tonight San and his friends will be able to feel at peace in their new home.

"So," Hongjoong goes on, "when we get there, remember that we're guests on their land, and this meeting will decide whether we stay or go. I want everyone to be polite and _ quiet." _

Everyone nods in agreement, Yeosang twice because Hongjoong gives him a look that says  _ seriously, keep your mouth shut, _ and Hongjoong turns to lead them through the woods to the vampire den.

San is quite jumpy as they walk. Every time the leaves rustle around them images of were-creatures pop into his head. Every snap of a twig beneath someone's feet has his pulse pounding double time.

He's no expert on vampires, but he remembers hearing somewhere that they can hear a heartbeat from over a mile away. In his mind, he distinctly hears Mingi's voice mumbling this particular 'fact', so perhaps it's not so factual. Either way, the vampires know they're coming. All his heartbeat will reveal is how nervous he feels.

The vampires are waiting for them when they arrive. There are four of them, an even match in numbers if not in strength. Two smaller men stand behind their leader, all three dressed nearly identically in dated black outfits. The style probably predates their turning, but somehow it suits San's expectations of what a vampire would wear.

The fourth vampire is taller, probably Mingi's height at least, though it's hard to tell exactly because his shoulders are slumped, and his attire is decidedly different. First of all, it's modern and quite fashionable if a little oversized, even for the large body it's covering. Second, there's not a thread of black anywhere on him. A soft, fuzzy, sunshine yellow sweater clings to the vampire's broad frame, the lower hem hanging loosely around his thighs. His pants are white denim, and he's apparently forgotten to put his shoes on because he's still wearing his pale pink house slippers.

Before San has time to process the fluffy peach colored hair, the sucker perks up, and suddenly he's bouncing down off the porch, skipping right up to San's group at a speed that's, frankly, a bit terrifying. Hongjoong braces for an attack, pushing Yeosang behind his back and motioning for San to stay close as well, but the vampire darts around them and goes straight for Mingi, skidding to a halt just inches away. He sniffs the air, gives Mingi a smile that is uncomfortably disarming, and says, "Hi, I'm Yunho! You smell delicious. Do you want to see my room?"

At first San thinks maybe Yunho is attempting some kind of vampire magic to charm Mingi. But the vampire coven's leader, a man Hongjoong has been referring to as Park, is pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated by Yunho's actions.

"Yunho, get _ back _ here. I told you to stay still," Park says, scolding Yunho like a parent would an unruly child.

Yunho doesn't seem bothered. He grins back at Park, scrunches his nose and winks at Mingi and whispers, "I'll show you later," before rejoining his group on the porch stairs. San changes his mind about Yunho immediately. They couldn't have many visitors this far from town. He's probably just excited about meeting new people and maybe hoping to make new friends.

"Kim," Park addresses Hongjoong, and San forces himself to focus. This discussion is important. It decides whether they can stay or not, and honestly, San wants to stay. They all do. "When we met last week you said you had a very good reason to be in our territory. You told me you and your coven were seeking asylum. What I need to know now is, from what?"

Hongjoong sighs, sounding a bit defeated, but San notices his body language doesn't change. Hongjoong stands tall (well, tall for Hongjoong), shoulders square, chin up. He looks confident. San has so much respect for their leader, especially as he begins to explain how they wound up here in the first place.

"We had to leave our old coven," he says. "We weren't forced out or exiled, and we didn't sneak away. We chose to go because our former leader and the elders of our coven were allowing, and sometimes even encouraging, the members to use their magic on the non-magical humans in a nearby town."

"What kind of magic? What were they doing to the humans?"

San's attention shifts to Park. His black hair covers one eyebrow entirely, but the other is raised nearly to his hairline.

"Horrible things," Hongjoong answers, shivering just a bit. "They would come to my shop for potions, the kind of potions I don't make. Torture stuff."

"They were harming them."

Hongjoong nods as Mingi takes half a step forward. "I was told to practice spells on them. Lightning spells. I created horrible storms that ruined their food supplies."

"And I was forbidden from healing them," Yeosang adds.

"And you?" Park says, turning to San.

San tries to stand proud, just like their leader, but he's too ashamed. His shoulders slump, his head bows. "I set a building on fire."

_ They said it was condemned. The elders took him to the building at the edge of town. It looked rundown already, like it could collapse any minute. Some of the windows were boarded up, several of the roof tiles missing. _

_ "Look at that," one of the elders said. "It's practically collapsing on itself. They'll have to tear it down and rebuild. You'll be helping them, see?" _

_ "How?" San asked. "How is that helping? What good will it do to destroy something they've worked so hard to build? Can't they just fix it?" _

_ San didn't know how non-magical building worked. He'd seen the people working with their tools, sawing wood and hammering it back together in different shapes. Nothing in the coven's town was built that way. They used their abilities, their magic. What these people did looked significantly more difficult. Surely they wouldn't appreciate all that work being undone. _

_ "Look at it, boy," the elder told him, pointing out a section of the roof that was sagging. "They haven't taken care of it, haven't maintained what they worked so hard to create. At this point, they'll have to start from scratch, demolish the whole thing, clear away the rubble. Only then can they rebuild. Don't you want to help them rebuild?" _

_ He did. San wanted to help them. San always wanted to help if he could. _

_ "Go ahead," another elder encouraged. "Go on." _

_ San didn't bother to ask why they didn't do it themselves. He looked at the boarded windows on the ground floor and the glass ones higher up. There wasn't any light or sounds of life coming from inside. He closed his eyes, focused on the wood framing, and willed it to burst into flame. _

_ Once the fire started there was no escape for the people inside. The way San's magic worked, it consumed the building from every direction. He couldn't even hear their screams over the roar of the fire. _

_ It wasn't until the next morning that he learned what he'd done. He cried when Hongjoong told him, sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to Yeosang's shoulders to prevent himself from collapsing in a heap on the ground. _

_ Hongjoong announced to the elders that night that they were leaving. No one tried to stop them. The elders told Hongjoong that they were weak, that they didn't need witches in their coven that couldn't pull their weight. _

_ San didn't think that was true. He couldn't think of a stronger witch than Mingi or a stronger healer than Yeosang. He couldn't think of a witch with stronger morals than Hongjoong. San knew whose coven he'd rather be a part of. _

"He's not dangerous," Hongjoong jumps in to defend San. "He didn't know. He thought the building was empty. They told him it was. We couldn't trust the elders. Sometimes they were truthful, but it was often impossible to tell."

Park nods. His eyes are dark, and when he opens his mouth to speak, his fangs catch the moonlight in a way that makes them sparkle like crystals. And well… that's unsettling, and not in the way it should be. San should be feeling fear in the face of those fangs. Instead he feels… excitement.

"You said you were not followed, that you haven't left a trail?"

"They certainly didn't send anyone after us, and we've been traveling for months. We've stumbled into other territories, but we never stayed long enough to call attention to ourselves. I don't believe-"

"We weren't followed," Yeosang says. "We weren't. I would have sensed it."

Park narrows his eyes at Yeosang, and Yeosang sidesteps halfway behind Hongjoong.

"You would have sensed it? You didn't sense us. Perhaps your senses are not as keen as you believe them to be."

"No, I knew you were here. I knew the house we borrowed was on your land. We weren't planning to stay longer than a night, two at the most. I thought…"

"We thought we'd be gone before you knew we were here," Hongjoong finishes for him. "We can't thank you enough for your generosity, for letting us stay as long as you have. We understand if we've overstayed our welcome and you want us to leave."

"You said you make potions?" This time it isn't Park speaking. It's one of the gothic vampires. He's small but obviously thick with muscle under all the black fabric and ridiculous lace, and his hair looks like it's been dipped in blood.

"Jongho," Park warns, but Jongho continues undeterred.

"Potions that could be useful for vampires? Something that makes the sun more bearable perhaps?"

"I know a recipe for that, yes," Hongjoong nods.

"And you're a healer?" says the one beside Jongho. He looks like a sullen teenager going through an emo phase, black fringe covering both eyes. He tosses it out of his face with a flick of his head. "If there are… mistakes, you can help with that?"

"Mistakes?" Hongjoong asks.

"He wants to know if I can help their victims if they take too much blood," Yeosang says. "Yes. As long as the heart still beats, I can save them. And Hongjoong's potions can help with that as well."

"Does that mean they can stay, Seonghwa?" It's Yunho this time. "Can they? Please?"

San almost grins at the way Yunho nearly vibrates with excitement. He's decided Mingi is his pet, San thinks, and he wants a chance to play with him.

His attention is drawn back to Park as he holds a hand up to silence the rest of his coven. He has pretty hands, elegant slender fingers adorned with shiny silver rings. They're still obviously human hands, but the fingernails are just a tad too long, the tips filed to points and painted black so that they resemble claws. It's another feature that should spark a danger response for San, but it doesn't. Instead, when he pictures the marks they could leave on his skin, he imagines a bedroom, silky sheets beneath his hands and knees. He sees Park's fingers clenched around his biceps, nails digging into his flesh, piercing him, leaving pink lines beading with blood down the length of his back.

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts, focusing on what Park is saying, but that doesn't help either. He sees Park's lips moving, forming words, but he doesn't hear them. San is too preoccupied with how full Park's lips are, how every movement looks like a pout, how they stretch around his straight, white teeth and somehow completely avoid catching on his fangs.

"Rules..." Park says, and then the sound fades away again. "... a mutual agreement… help each other… available when… protect… you may stay."

"Stay?" San whispers when it finally registers. "Did he say we can stay?"

Yeosang lifts a foot to kick at him, and San stumbles into Mingi trying to back away.

"Yes, San." San almost faints as Park turns to face him directly. He's so fucking… what is the word for it? Something more beautiful than gorgeous, more powerful than sexy. "I said you may stay."

There's another something in his voice, in the way he says it, that feels less like he's allowing their coven to remain in their territory and more like he's inviting San specifically into his bed. And San knows there's nothing he could possibly do but accept that invitation.

"Wooyoung, escort the young witches back to their new home. I need a few moments alone with Kim."

Suddenly the emo kid is approaching them, gesturing toward the path in the woods. Hongjoong tells them it's fine, that he'll be along in a bit. Mingi waves at Yunho who stands on the steps looking like a kicked puppy as he waves back, and Yeosang has to jerk San's sleeve twice to get him moving. San watches Park over his shoulder, blindly following as Yeosang tugs him along.

Park's eyes never leave San. He can feel them on him long after they've disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

He heard somewhere -and again, it's Mingi's voice in his memory- that vampires can see up to a mile in the dark. Perhaps that's a myth as well. Without thinking, San mumbles the fact to himself.

"Actually, if the path is clear, we can see all the way to the horizon," Wooyoung announces proudly. "We can hear a heartbeat from over a mile away, too."

"Told you," Mingi whispers. "And they can smell fresh blood up to ten miles away."

"Oh, that's not entirely true. Maybe two miles? And it won't bother us unless we haven't fed in a very long time. We can be around humans with open wounds without going crazy, and we can tolerate the sun in small doses as long as it's around sunrise or sunset. We just… burn easily. It's quite uncomfortable but not deadly. Not unless it's the heat of the day and the sky is very clear."

"What about wooden stakes?" Yeosang asks, and Wooyoung smirks over his shoulder.

"Would a wooden stake to the heart kill _ you?" _

"Well, yes, but I'm not immortal."

"Technically neither am I. I will never die of disease or old age because I'm immune to disease and my body doesn't age. I heal faster than a human, so as long as all my parts are still attached I can survive pretty much anything. Wood doesn't prevent that. If you decapitated me though… it would be pretty difficult to heal that."

"Still possible?"

"Theoretically, yes. Please don't test that theory, though. Seonghwa would drain you dry and then Jongho would have to dispose of your body. He hates dealing with bodies, but Yunho just cries and cries when we leave it up to him. So sensitive," Wooyoung tsks.

"Seonghwa is your leader?" San wants to take back the question the moment it leaves his lips, especially when Wooyoung gives him a very knowing look that San is sure Yeosang doesn't miss.

"He is. Ever since we left our last coven. Terrible creatures. Weren't even fit to call themselves vampires."

San decides to hold his tongue for the rest of their walk. He's not sure he's up for hearing the kind of horrible things  _ bad _ vampires do.

"Here we are," Wooyoung says when they reach the edge of the woods. "Home sweet home. Try not to burn it down, huh?" He winks at San, and San knows he's just joking, but it rubs the wrong way.

It's not Wooyoung's fault. He doesn't know the whole story. Hongjoong only told them the basics. It's clear he understands his mistake when no one else laughs.

"It's fine," San says before Wooyoung can apologise. "I won't. Not on purpose. I can't promise Mingi won't summon an electrical storm though."

Wooyoung laughs and shakes his head, then he turns back towards the trees and disappears.

Mingi is a little ways ahead of San and Yeosang, already climbing the porch steps, and San lingers near the treeline for a moment. He feels strange. Unsettled.

"You coming?" Yeosang asks.

"Nah, I think I'll wait out here for Hongjoong." He hopes a few more minutes of fresh, cool fall air will help him relax. Thankfully, Yeosang doesn't question it. He jogs through the grass to catch up with Mingi and closes the door behind them.

San paces a bit under the moonlight, too much nervous energy circulating through him to stand still. He's not sure how far behind them Hongjoong is. He could still be talking with Seonghwa.

San was right about the air though. The breeze is chilly but soothing. It caresses his cheeks and ruffles his hair. The chunk of white at the front that appeared the night of the fire tickles his eyelashes, and he blinks instinctively. When he shakes his head to clear his eyes, Wooyoung is standing just outside the woods again.

"You're San, right?"

San nods. For the first time tonight, he's truly scared. He doesn't want to be alone with Wooyoung. If he is here to attack, San doesn't stand a chance against him.

"Your leader is on his way, but… well, Seonghwa said to tell you you're invited."

"Invited? To what?"

"He said you'd know," Wooyoung frowns. "He didn't actually tell me to what. So, you're invited. Come if you want, I guess."

"Sure. Yeah, okay. I'll… Come if I want."

"Yep. Okay then, bye."

Wooyoung disappears once again, silently. San can hear footsteps in the woods, but they're coming, not going. Hongjoong.

"Hey," he says when he sees San waiting. He slings an arm over San's shoulder and leads him toward the house. "Good news, huh? That was very peaceful. Very civil. Park gave us free run of the land during the day. They can't provide food, but we can handle that ourselves. They only ask that we keep away from the woods at night and help with potions and healing if they need it. It's a good deal."

San hums in response, not really wanting to discuss it further, and as soon as they're inside, he slips out from under Hongjoong's arm. "'m tired. Gonna head up to bed early," he tells Hongjoong, and of course Hongjoong doesn't question it. It's not that late at all, but it's been a stressful day. Everyone's been on edge about the meeting, and with their home situation finally settled, the whole coven is probably ready to crash.

Everyone except San.

Despite what he tells Hongjoong, San isn't the slightest bit sleepy. He does go to bed, just like he'd said he would. He brushes his teeth and washes his face and changes his clothes. He pulls back the covers and slides between the cool sheets.

And then he lies there staring at the ceiling, contemplating vampires and vague invitations.

San admittedly knows very little about vampires as… as people. What he knows of vampires all has to do with the monsters they become when they allow bloodlust to take over. Whatever part of them is still human in that state is too small to overcome their need to drain anything within range that bleeds.

Mingi is full of "knowledge", but the problem is that he doesn't always check to make sure the information is actually true. He's pretty gullible, easily convinced of almost anything so long as the person relating the information seems confident of its truth.

San isn't sure where Mingi learned about vampires. Wooyoung confirmed at least one of Mingi's beliefs about their kind and corrected another, but it's inevitable that some of his beliefs would turn out to be true. San finds it difficult to differentiate fact from myth when he's heard Mingi spout all kinds of crazy bullshit about vampires.

"Vampires turn to dust if you kill their maker," he'd told San not long after they'd met.

"They can travel on foot as fast as a speeding train!" he exclaimed when Sehyoon insisted he could outrun a vampire.

And the one that keeps rattling around in San's head now, "I've heard that they can drain a human body completely in less than ten seconds."

"Wouldn't that take the fun out of eating?" San had asked. "I like to savor my food, don't you?"

"Maybe," Mingi had shrugged. "I think they only eat that fast when they're starving."

"What do you think that feels like?" San had wondered aloud. Back then he'd been thinking of his friend, the one who had died when they were children. Did it happen too fast for his friend to even feel it?

He wonders the same thing now, but this time he's thinking of Mingi's response.

"I've heard it feels like that tea, the one for pain that Hongjoong makes when Yeosang can't heal something all at once."

San knows that tea. He's only had it once. Hongjoong says it's not for recreational use, but San sometimes thinks it should be.

After a few sips he'd just felt fuzzy and warm. San remembers all of the pain in his body just melting out of him. A few more sips and his surroundings had disappeared. He was drifting in the ocean, floating peacefully, bobbing with the waves.

After finishing the whole cup Yeosang had come to check on him, only Yeosang had looked like an overgrown rodent, the cute kind. He was a human sized mouse, with soft fur and whiskers that tickled San's skin when he leaned close. He'd squeaked out the words as he spoke to Hongjoong, telling him that San should be fully healed by sunrise. The next morning San had been a bit disappointed by reality when Yeosang was just Yeosang again.

San isn't exactly sure what Seonghwa's invitation means, what to expect if he accepts it, but if that's what it feels like to be vampire food, San is curious enough to give it a try.

Jongho is sitting on the front porch railing when San arrives, his feet swinging between the balusters. He's still dressed in black lace, a stark contrast to San's pink sweater and satin pajama pants.

"You kept him waiting," Jongho taunts. "He hates to be kept waiting. Probably not a good idea to make an enemy of the man who can give your coven the boot at any time."

"I wasn't aware that he was waiting for me," San frowns.

Jongho chuckles like the whole situation is thoroughly amusing, but more likely, he's just bored and this is the most interesting thing that's happened in quite a while.

"It was an invitation, young witch. Of course he's waiting. Shall I tell him you're here or just take you to him?" He sniffs the air and then wrinkles his nose. "Nevermind. He's already caught your scent by now, and who knows if you'll stay put while I run upstairs to fetch him. Come on in."

Jongho hops down from the railing and waves San up onto the porch. San's whole body shivers and his arms break out in goosebumps as he follows the vampire through the front door. He's usually not sensitive to the magic of others, not like Yeosang and Hongjoong are, but the amount of ancient energy coursing through the house practically buzzes and crackles around him upon entering the house.

"It's just for protection." Jongho tells him. "Nothing that can harm you as long as you don't mean us any harm."

It doesn't ease the prickly feeling under his skin, but San has felt worse. Mingi has a tendency to shock people on contact when he's excited or nervous. At least this doesn't make his heart stutter.

San follows Jongho up the stairs and to the left. He can see Seonghwa before they even reach the bedroom door, and Jongho doesn't bother stopping, just glances back at San with a look that says _ stay _ and disappears into a room across the hall.

"Are you going to stand out there all night, or are you planning on joining me?" Seonghwa asks. His voice is smooth and soft, teasing, far less commanding and frightening than he'd sounded at the meeting. San isn't sure which is the real Seonghwa. Was he putting on a show before, a display of dominance for the little witches, or is this the performance?

He’s sitting at a vanity, examining himself in a mirror which surprises San because he’s heard vampires don’t have a reflection. Perhaps this is another of Mingi’s false facts. 

Before San can answer as to whether he’ll enter, a hand brushes his shoulder as Wooyoung silently slips behind him and into the same room Jongho had entered. "Are they…" San trails off, assuming it's probably bad manners to ask.

"Yes," Seonghwa says. "Come in and I'll tell you about it."

"They're together," San whispers, taking a tiny step toward Seonghwa.

"And very happy," Seonghwa confirms. "Come on. I don't bi- Alright, no, that's a lie. I do bite, but you are safe here."

_ For now, _ San thinks. Seonghwa doesn't seem hungry or angry. He just seems interested, but that doesn't mean much with vampires. Mingi's voice in his head reminds San that vampires are master manipulators, but that could be yet another myth. Still, San takes another step, putting him right in the doorway of a dangerous vampire's bedroom.

"We do not kill our food, you know. Not intentionally, anyway. Occasionally something will go wrong. I’m sure your spells work the same way.”

“Yes but I wasn’t wondering. You asked about our healer. Or someone did.”

“Yes, Wooyoung. It wasn’t for him. He has incredible control. Yunho though, well, you saw how excited he can get. Sometimes he just… forgets to stop.”

San gulps at the memory of Yunho inviting Mingi to see his room. He really hopes Yunho would be cautious with his friend. For some reason he doesn’t feel concerned that Seonghwa might  _ forget to stop _ with him. Somehow San knows that Seonghwa won’t have a problem controlling himself.

“Come, dear,” Seonghwa says, standing to offer his hand to San. His pointy, black claws carefully avoid scratching San’s skin as his fingers curl into San’s palm and he gently encourages him to step fully into the room. The door swings shut behind San as he does so, startling him a bit, but Seonghwa’s other hand grazes his cheek, momentarily distracting him from the fact that he’s locked in a bedroom with the leader of a vampire coven.

“So, Wooyoung and Jongho…”

“Ah, yes,” Seonghwa smiles. His fangs glint in the light, but as dangerous as they look, San isn’t intimidated by the smile. “It’s been… two decades now? Something like that. It’s difficult to keep track of time when one lives forever. I’d say that’s a close estimate though.”

“So they’re in love.” It’s not even a question.

“Yes,” Seonghwa repeats, “but that’s not what you really want to know, right?”

That’s true. What San really wants to know is, “Why are you letting us stay?” Seonghwa turns and walks away as he answers, and San really hates the way he misses his touch already.

“Many reasons. Your coven poses no threat to us. We are ancient beings, most of us. The four of you are still green.

“Our boundaries are wide and layered with wards. We would know if anyone had followed you here.” He pauses, waits for San to nod before he continues. “And your story is… familiar. We were in a similar situation many years ago. There used to be more of us, but we lost some along the way when we fled.”

“Wooyoung mentioned something.”

“Wooyoung talks too much,” Seonghwa frowns.

“So it’s true? Terrible creatures? Not fit to call themselves vampires?”

“Yes. They were awful. They fed humans to starving fledglings for fun. We had to leave, and we were not so lucky to stumble upon a vacant house in the woods. After years of living on the run, sleeping under piles of hay in barn lofts and barely sipping enough blood from transients like ourselves to keep the thirst at bay, we found these woods, this land. We had tents at first, then we built a small cabin, and finally a house."

"We didn't see a cabin." To be fair, San knows that they hadn't surveyed the property as thoroughly as they should have. If they had, the vampires wouldn’t have had to confront them.

“You wouldn’t have.” Seonghwa’s smile is soft, despite the fangs that catch at his bottom lip. “We demolished it to build this house.”

“So the other house-”

“Your house.”  _ Oh. _ That sounds so nice. San and his coven have a house. He knows it’s not really theirs, but it’s still lovely to think that they have a home.

“Our house… it’s the first house you built?”

Seonghwa sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “It was supposed to be Jongho and Wooyoung’s house. When they first got together, we wanted to give them privacy. Yunho and I were going to live here without them.”

“What happened?”

“We’re a coven. Would you want to be separated from Hongjoong?” San shakes his head. “No, of course not. As a coven we need to be together. So we vacated your house to live together here.”

“Then we came.”

“And you needed a place to stay. You remind me so much of us years ago. Especially you, young witch. You were forced to kill all those people, just like we were. There’s so much pain and guilt in your heart. It flows through your veins, infecting your whole body, but I can heal you.”

San shakes his head. “Yeosang is our healer. He says there’s nothing he can do, just suggests potions that don’t help. He tells me to sleep, but I dream of the fire every night.” A tear creeps down his nose, and he sniffs and wipes it away with his sleeve.

“Your healer is wrong. He has no knowledge of vampires and the things we are capable of. The potions are weak compared to what I can do for you.”

“Is that why you invited me? Because Mingi… he’s even more damaged than I am.”

“Yunho can take care of Mingi,” Seonghwa says, smiling that soft smile again. “I can take care of you.”

“How?” San’s voice squeaks through the lump of emotion sitting in his throat. “How can you help?”

“Let me taste you. Let me drain the guilt infecting your blood.”

“You want to kill me.”

“No!” Seonghwa gasps, horrified. “Gods, no. San, I would never kill-” San is startled when Seonghwa pops up off the bed, approaching him far too quickly for comfort, but Seonghwa doesn’t attack. He lifts his hands slowly to touch San’s face, gently cupping his cheeks and meeting San eye to eye.

“I told you, I don’t kill my food, and I certainly wouldn’t kill you. If I fed from you… You could forget. Just for a time, you wouldn’t remember what happened, what you were forced to do. You could rest comfortably here with me, sleep without nightmares. And eventually it wouldn’t hurt anymore. You could think about it and remember it as an experience that made you stronger, that removed you from the clutches of those poisonous elders of that coven and brought you here to live free with your brothers. It would relieve the burden of those deaths from your conscience. Please. Please let me help you.”

San nods as another round of tears slides down his cheeks and around Seonghwa’s fingers. “Yes. Help me, please,” he says.

He has questions, of course. He wants to know if it will hurt, how much Seonghwa will take, if there’s any risk involved besides the possibility that Seonghwa would take too much. He’ll ask them if he gets the chance, but he has a feeling it might be better to just learn from experience.

“Now?”

San hesitates. “I should tell Hongjoong, let him know where I am.”

“He knows.” Seonghwa sniffs the air, brows furrowing as he catches a scent that’s imperceptible to San. “He might not know about Mingi, though. Shall I inform him?”

“Mingi’s an adult. He can make his own decisions.”

“As can you,” Seonghwa agrees. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

San smiles, raising his hands to rest over Seonghwa’s. “Just be careful with me. I’m only a fragile human.”

“A fragile human who could set me aflame with his mind,” Seonghwa quips with a sharp grin. “Believe me, San, I do not underestimate your abilities the way you do. You may be green, but I can feel the power thrumming under your skin.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know, darling,” Seonghwa says, thumb swiping away the remains of San’s tears. “You also have a good heart. Would you like to know a secret?” San nods as Seonghwa leans forward until his lips brush against the shell of San's ear. “It will make you taste even better.”

The huskiness of Seonghwa’s voice and the feeling of his breath against San’s skin makes his knees weak, and he grabs Seonghwa’s shoulders to keep himself steady. He knows it won’t be the last time he feels this way with Seonghwa, especially when he notices how sturdy Seonghwa’s body is. San hasn’t forgotten that Seonghwa has superhuman strength, but he still gasps when Seonghwa scoops him up like he weighs no more than a feather.

“Arousal is a byproduct of feeding,” Seonghwa tells him as he carries him to the bed, “but it is your choice how you’d like to deal with it. I can give you some privacy after I seal your wound, or I can take care of it for you. It’s up to you.”

When Seonghwa pauses at the edge of the mattress, San dips his head forward, bumping his nose against Seonghwa’s before tilting to the side to slide their lips together. Seonghwa’s lips are as soft as San expected, and he can feel the outline of the fangs through the skin. Seonghwa is clearly caught by surprise as he hesitates to reciprocate, but when he finally catches up, San is swept away by the passion Seonghwa infuses into every movement of his lips. His fingers flex against San’s body, and he nips at San’s lower lip, careful to avoid breaking the skin with his fangs. It draws a soft moan from San that seems to set in motion the slow unravelling of Seonghwa’s patience.

“That is not an answer, witch,” he groans. “You are teasing me.”

“No, not teasing. I want this. I want you to take care of me.”

With another groan, Seonghwa deposits San on the bed and stands back to take a good look at him. His eyes scan San’s body, completely covered by his sweater and pajamas. San reaches to remove the sweater, but Seonghwa shakes his head.

“Not yet, dear. We’ll get there. There’s no hurry. I rather like the way you look  _ in _ your clothes… so soft.” San blushes at Seonghwa’s words, and Seonghwa takes a deep breath, inhaling the swell of his scent. “And you smell  _ delicious.” _

This only causes San to blush further. He feels so warm that he truly wants out of the sweater now, but he waits, wondering what Seonghwa has planned.

Seonghwa swoops down on him again, landing feather light on the mattress beside San and hovering just inches from his face.

“I know you have questions. Go ahead, ask.”

“Is- Will it hurt?” San asks.

“A little, yes, but the pleasure outweighs the pain. By the time it’s over you won’t even remember the pain.”

“How will it feel?”

“It’s different for everyone. Some people say they feel like they’re floating, others describe it as orgasmic. For you, I expect it will be very emotional, and when it’s over, then you’ll feel the floating.”

“And then the orgasm?”

Seonghwa laughs at this. “Yes, then the orgasm. Anything else you’re curious about?”

San wrinkles his nose. “Will it be… messy?”

“Not if you remain calm for me. I’m not a messy eater unless my food struggles.” Seonghwa’s fingers brush against San’s neck, and San instinctively moves his head to the side to give him access. “You will be good for me though, won’t you?”

“Yes,” San agrees without hesitation. His heart is racing in anticipation. He’s ready for this. “Let’s do it.”

It takes what feels like forever for Seonghwa to prepare San. He strips off the fluffy sweater first, but then he pauses to examine San’s hands and wrists, giving a pleased hum as he strokes his fingers up the inside of San’s arms, right along the veins.

Seonghwa rearranges San’s body, propping him up with a mountain of pillows before removing several of them and then putting half of those back again. San giggles at his indecision, earning a confused look from Seonghwa.

“Doesn’t seem like you’ve done this before,” he says.

“I have,” Seonghwa insists, slightly offended. “It’s just that it’s been a long time. I usually feed in the village. My meals are often in a hurry; a quick sip is all I’m allowed before they have to leave. I seldom get the opportunity to savor the experience like this. I want to get it right.”

San motions for him to continue, biting his lip to hide his grin as Seonghwa smooths the hair back from San’s face. He pushes at the neckline of San’s shirt, but apparently it’s not enough because a moment later he’s pulling the hem up to remove it altogether, and then he sits back on his heels to admire San’s body.

San is self aware enough to know that he’s well built. He and Mingi have spent a lot of time running through woods and climbing trees together in the years they’ve known each other, and even Mingi has often marveled at how strong San is. He’s positive he hears Seonghwa’s breath catch in his throat when he lifts his arms over his head to stretch, even though Mingi’s voice in his head tells him that vampires don’t need to breathe. Perhaps they don’t, but San manages to steal Seonghwa's breath anyway.

“You are…” Seonghwa trails off, unable to complete the sentence, and San can’t help but take the opportunity to tease some more.

“Mm, so handsome I’ve left the coven leader speechless? That’s quite a compliment.”

“Cocky,” Seonghwa snips, regaining his composure, “but it’s not a compliment, it’s an understatement. You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever encountered. And I get to have you.”

The words make San blush once again, skin flushing pink all the way down to his chest. It seems Seonghwa can wait no longer. He climbs up the bed and pounces on San, dipping his face into the crook of San’s neck. Despite gasping at being startled, San’s head drops back against the pillows, lifting his chin to give Seonghwa room to breathe him in.

“You can… whenever,” San encourages. His heart is beating so fast he can hardly hear anything else, but he does catch Seonghwa’s slight growl before something sharp presses against his skin. Two sharp somethings, actually. Seonghwa’s fangs slide up his neck half an inch or so, and then there’s a stabbing pain as they break the skin.

San doesn’t put up a fight because he promised to be good, but it’s difficult to do so when it feels like his neck is being ripped open. He struggles to breathe through the pain that consumes him. It’s nearly a full minute before it begins to ebb away, but the physical pain leaves at a cost.

The building is burning. Humans are screaming. San can smell the smoke and feel the heat of the flames. He hadn’t actually stayed around to watch the fire consume the building, but his imagination has given him some powerful, lingering images.

San is crying, sobbing, falling apart in Seonghwa’s arms as the guilt overwhelms him. It’s  _ excruciating _ watching his mistake play out in his mind, but as Seonghwa drinks, the images slowly fade. With each shallow pull of San's blood, the colors drain from the vision. The flames diminish and the screams become faint and distant.

San is far away from the building now, so far away that it’s cold. He’s shivering and crying.

“I hurt them,” he sobs. “I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know.”

Seonghwa doesn’t respond. He takes another small sip, and another, and his fingers tangle in San's hair, thumb gently stroking behind his ear. The screaming quiets. The smoke clears. The building is just a cold pile of ashes. It can’t hurt him anymore.

His neck is wet. San thinks it’s blood at first, that Seonghwa is messier than he claimed, but then he feels Seonghwa’s tongue swiping over the tiny wounds, sealing them.

“You didn’t know,” he whispers, lifting his head to meet San’s eyes. “You had no idea. The universe forgives you. It's okay to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t.” San shakes his head furiously. "I  _ can't. _ I can't do it."   
“You can. Everyone makes mistakes, San. It wasn’t your fault. You can let it go, darling. Let it go. Give it to me, instead. Let me carry the burden for you.”

“Take it,” San cries, and once again he feels the prick of Seonghwa’s fangs, the flood of visions, fainter now. They flash by so quickly he can hardly tell what he’s seeing. Tiny flames, a wisp of smoke, distant noises that might be screams or might as easily be wind whistling through the trees, cold ashes... Nothing.

For a blissful moment San sees nothing. He hears nothing. The whole world is a black void, and he’s floating there in Seonghwa’s arms until, in an instant, the room around him returns.

The ceiling above him, the bed below him, Seonghwa latched to his neck, suckling gently. He seals the wound again, and raises his head to check on San.

“There you are,” he murmurs, dabbing at San’s cheeks with his sleeve to wipe away the tears. “How do you feel?”

_ Drained,  _ San thinks, but emotionally drained. “Relaxed,” he tells Seonghwa.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it would be so painful. I was expecting… I don’t know. Something less. Let me get your clothes for you. My bed… it gets cold, especially when I’m in it.”

“Wait, are we- is it over? You’re- I- We didn’t-”

“San, darling, you have been through a lot. The rest can wait.”

“But I don’t want to wait,” he insists, gripping Seonghwa’s arm so tight San sees his eyes flash red for a split second.

“San-”

“No! I want what I was promised. I want  _ you.” _

“That is not advisable,” Seonghwa says, looking away. He gives a half-hearted attempt to free himself from San’s clutches, but San won’t give up so easily.

“Seonghwa, I’m fine. I feel…” San struggles to find a word that doesn’t make it sound like he’s intoxicated in some way, unable to think for himself. “I'm well. I feel well and relieved and… And I want- no, I demand more.”

Seonghwa gives a haughty huff. “You think you can just order me to give you what you want? I can throw your whole coven out, you know.”

“I know you  _ can, _ but you won’t. You want us here, or at least you want  _ me _ here. You like me.” Seonghwa grumbles something under his breath, but he doesn’t explicitly deny it. San grins. “I want you, and you want me. Why not give us both what we want?”

When Seonghwa touches San again, all of the tenderness from before is gone. His touch isn’t mean, but it’s no longer gentle. His nails scrape the back of San’s neck as he lifts the witch off the pillows and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Fangs slice the side of San’s tongue, but it heals almost immediately as Seonghwa sucks it into his mouth. The taste of blood only serves to fuel Seonghwa's lust. He nips intentionally at San’s lip, only to lick the blood away the next second. The vampire moves so quickly San has trouble keeping up, only able to hold onto Seonghwa's shoulders and let out small, soft moans.

"Bite me again," he insists when Seonghwa sucks at his throat.

"It's too much. You can't-"

"I can take it. I know you didn't drink much before. Bite me again, Seonghwa, please."

Seonghwa's fingers touch his neck, soft and cool. They press against the vein, feeling his pulse beating steadily beneath his skin, and Seonghwa whines.

"Drink. Please," San pleads. He needs it as much as Seonghwa does.

The sharp pain comes once again, stunning a gasp out of San. He smells smoke and hears crackling flames, but there are no visions this time, no building, no screams.

When the fire fades away all San can hear is his blood leaving his body as Seonghwa sucks much harder than before. He moans at the taste and holds San closer, hugs him so tight it almost feels like he's being crushed, but it feels good to be held so desperately.

The floaty sensation finally arrives. It’s some cross between the lightheadedness of standing up too fast after sitting for a long time and the moment between being awake and falling asleep where everything feels just a bit fuzzy. It’s the tea. It’s just like the tea Hongjoong makes.

San’s body is limp. It’s difficult to move, his brain just too hazy to communicate properly with his limbs. He attempts to lift his arm anyway, hand resting at the back of Seonghwa’s neck and fingers clumsily petting at his hair.

Seonghwa is straddling one of San’s thighs, chest pressed close to San’s, and when he moves, San wheezes as Seonghwa’s hip rubs against the front of his pants. It sends a shock through San’s body that makes him jerk hard enough for Seonghwa’s fangs to slip free of his skin.

“Enough,” Seonghwa grunts, and his tongue traces over the small wounds on San’s neck. “It’s… enough for now,” he adds when San whimpers. “I’ll take more soon. I need to taste you while you’re inside me.”

_ Oh. _ That’s not what San was expecting, but he’s totally up for it.

Seonghwa pushes himself upright and begins unfastening the several dozen clasps on his shirt. It’s a ridiculous garment, really, with a frilly little collar and cloth-covered buttons with little loops instead of buttonholes. It looks great on Seonghwa, very fitting for the leader of a vampire coven, but it’s just entirely impractical as it’s difficult to remove quickly. San is tempted to show off by ripping it open for Seonghwa, but not only is he pretty sure Seonghwa wouldn’t appreciate his clothes being destroyed, but San is also so weak that he’s nearly incapable of moving at the moment. He’s almost positive all the remaining blood in his body is pooled between his legs.

Finally the buttons are all unfastened, and Seonghwa whips the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms faster than San can blink. He’s still resting on San’s knee, and as San looks up at the vampire looming over him, struggles to make himself breathe.

Seonghwa is perfect, sculpted like a moving statue. His skin is smooth and more tan than one would expect of a vampire, and his muscles are well defined. His chest rises and falls, and San is reminded that he needs oxygen to live. He sucks in a breath, finally, and almost laughs as Mingi’s voice reminds him again that vampires don’t need to breathe.

“What’s so funny?” Seonghwa asks. He sounds a bit embarrassed. Maybe he thinks San is laughing at his body.

“You’re panting like you’ve just run a race,” San says, and now he does chuckle a little. “I thought you didn’t need to breathe.”

“I don’t, or at least I don’t need the oxygen. It is rather impossible to speak without air, though, and certain activities make me feel like I should breathe, even though I don’t technically need it. Running, for example. Or sex.”

Right… despite the arousal, San had kind of forgotten this was about more than just blood. The sex is almost secondary to the intimacy of feeding.

“We don’t have to,” Seonghwa says, reading something in San’s expression that is unintentional. “If you’ve changed your mind, that’s okay.”

“No, no. I haven’t changed my mind. I haven’t…” San’s eyes drift down, scanning Seonghwa’s broad shoulders, his trim waist, the very obvious ripples of his abdominal muscles, and the prominent evidence of Seonghwa’s own arousal practically pulsing beneath the zipper of his pants. “I still want you.”

Seonghwa smiles, fangs flashing. “Good,” he says, and his hands move to unbutton his pants.

He has to stand to remove them, but he stops to tug at San’s pajama bottoms first, pulling them down his legs and giving an appreciative hum when he finds San isn’t wearing anything underneath. He grabs something from the vanity before he returns, a small bottle that San assumes must be lube, and he shucks his pants down his legs so fast that San nearly misses it.

“Hey, hey. I wanna see,” he complains as Seonghwa hurries back to the bed.

“Nothing to see,” Seonghwa teases. “I mean, not nothing, but nothing important.”

“Maybe I’m an ass man, you don’t know. Come on, let me see.”

“See with your fingers, I’m impatient. I want you inside me ten minutes ago.”

He’s not kidding when he says he’s impatient. Within less than a minute, Seonghwa has prepped himself (briefly, too briefly if you ask San, but Seonghwa claims he doesn't need much prep) and slicked San’s length, and he’s already climbing over San’s body to get into position.

“Just lie back, darling,” Seonghwa tells San when he moves to scoot down the bed. “You’ll be too weak to move in a few moments anyway. Just let me take care of you.”

“At least kiss me,” San pouts, knowing his pout is irresistible.

Seonghwa groans but not in an annoyed way. He braces his hands on the pillows on either side of San’s head and leans down to bite the pout away.

“I will devour you,” he whispers before licking into San’s mouth, effectively distracting him from everything else going on in the room.

The sudden heat of Seonghwa sliding down around him drags a guttural sound from San’s throat. He’s so tight it’s overwhelming, and San can’t stop his body from jerking up into him. San’s hips bounce off the flesh of Seonghwa’s ass, and Seonghwa drops lower to pin him to the bed. His thighs squeeze around San’s waist, and he moves his hands to San’s shoulders. San is completely powerless beneath Seonghwa, too weak to do anything but moan, high and breathy, as Seonghwa finally bites him again.

Too many other sensations drown out the pain of the puncture, but San can feel the first suck, so hard he’s sure it’ll bruise his skin. It makes him dizzy. The whole room spins around him, and it amplifies the feeling of the friction between himself and Seonghwa.

San takes small, hiccupping breaths, and his eyes roll back so hard his head hurts, but Seonghwa doesn’t stop. His hips rotate in tight circles, allowing San to feel every inch of him inside. Seonghwa’s muscles clench, and his breath is hot against San’s neck as he sucks again.

The room is black around the edges of San’s vision when he opens his eyes. His extremities tingle, fingers and toes sparking with static, and he’s too hot everywhere. He’s afraid Seonghwa might be going too far. He’s more afraid that he recognises the feeling of his magic charging up. He’s about to set something on fire, and he’s so weak he won’t be able to control it.

One more long, hard pull, and Seonghwa finally unlatches from his neck, pushing away from San’s chest just as flames begin to appear on his skin. They’re tiny and blue, jumping and creeping along San’s arms and up his tummy. The harder he tries to squash them, the more little licks of flame pop up.

Seonghwa doesn’t even seem bothered by it. He continues riding San, hands gliding through the fire up San’s chest and then back down his sides. His nails dig into San’s flesh as he hits a good angle, and San’s body nearly explodes in flames.

“Let go, darling. Let it go. You won’t hurt me.”

“The bed,” San whimpers as he clumsily tries to pull himself up by Seonghwa’s shoulders, his body fueled by pure panic. “I’ll burn the whole house down.”

“You won’t. It’s safe. Trust me.”

San hesitates a moment longer before giving in. The flames flash over him, covering his whole body in flickering bright blue light. They don’t jump to the bed or catch the pillows, and they don’t burn Seonghwa. Nothing in the room is smoldering. The fire just dances there on San’s skin.

“It’s beautiful, darling. You look incredible. Now, feel me.”

Seonghwa squeezes around him again, reminding San that the fire isn’t the only thing happening in the room, and he gasps, causing the flames to flare a bit. Seonghwa’s body moves behind the curtain of fire. His hips rotate, his muscles flex, and San moans. With his magic up and running, San is left with literally nothing energywise. All he can do is what Seonghwa suggested to begin with, lie back and let Seonghwa take care of him.

Seonghwa doesn’t disappoint. He seems to have a never ending supply of energy. His skin shimmers through the flames as he lifts himself, and he slams back down so hard San wonders how he isn’t ripping himself open. Seonghwa is just the right amount of tight and slick and hot, and with every roll of his hips San loses a bit more of his sanity.

Seonghwa’s hands are everywhere, all over San’s chest and shoulders, anywhere he can reach. Fingers stumble over San’s nipples, and claws pierce his biceps. Seonghwa’s voice gets higher each time he moans, and the sound goes straight to San’s dick.

San’s breathing is heavy, even though he isn’t doing any of the work. He feels the tension building low in his abdomen as Seonghwa's movements become more frenzied. He’s not the only one who’s close, and he still wants to make it good for Seonghwa.

Fighting the heaviness of his limbs, he raises one flaming hand and reaches forward to wrap his fingers around Seonghwa’s length. Seonghwa gasps. His body stills. His claws dig into San’s chest in two perfect semi circles around his pectoral muscles, and suddenly San can’t breathe for how tight Seonghwa clamps down around him.

As he cums, Seonghwa’s hips jerk and twitch, and with a flash of blue flame that flares up all around him, San cums as well. The sound of roaring flames nearly drowns out Seonghwa’s cry, but San hears his own name, hears the sigh of, “Darling,” and feels Seonghwa release his claws to run his fingers through the cum collected on San’s tummy.

San’s body slowly cools. The flames flicker and die. He’s completely drained now, too tired and weak to even react when Seonghwa finally moves and San slips out of him.

“There’s a bathroom,” Seonghwa says, licking his own cum from his fingers. “Past the stairs on the right. You can clean up before we rest if you want.”

“That’s… don’t do that,” San frowns. “It’s distracting. And I don’t think I have the energy to clean myself up.”

“Were you expecting me to do it for you?”

San frowns harder, brows furrowing. “No, I was just gonna skip it. Did you want me to leave? Because I don’t think I can.”

“No,” Seonghwa says, finally registering San’s mood. “I’m not sending you away, darling. I need to go find you a snack in the kitchen. I thought you could take care of that while I do this. I’m- I’ve never brought anyone home before. I’m more used to a bit of biting and a handjob in a dark alley. The last time I had someone in my bed… it wasn’t my bed, actually.”

San doesn’t want to know that story. Not just yet. He sighs and tries to sit up.

“Help me to the bathroom and I can take care of myself.”

“I might have a better idea,” Seonghwa mumbles as he drapes San’s arms around his shoulders and lifts him right out of the bed. He carries San to the bathroom and starts the water in the tub. “Pick something that smells pretty,” he says, gesturing to a small shelf full of bath bombs and bubble bars beside the tub. “I’ll be right back.”

By the time Seonghwa returns the bath is steaming and full of cocoa scented bubbles. Seonghwa places a plate of fruit and chocolate on the ledge of the tub and lifts San into his arms once again, climbing right into the tub with him and settling them so that San is sitting between Seonghwa’s legs, leaning back against his chest.

“You have more wounds than I thought,” he says as he feeds San orange segments and strawberries. “I didn’t realise I’d scratched you.”

“You probably couldn’t see it through the fire,” San brushes it off. He really doesn’t mind the marks. He kind of hopes they’ll scar, that he can remember this night every time he sees the shiny white spots on his skin.

“You can stay as long as you want, you know. All of you. We could use some life around here. And yes, I like you. I would like for you to stay.”

“I would like to stay, too,” San whispers, not wanting to break the moment. It feels magical, with the sweet smelling steam surrounding them and the intimacy of their position.

“Your powers,” Seonghwa whispers back, “are very potent. I was not expecting that display.”

“I’m not sure what happened. I lost control. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It really was stunning. No one has ever burned for me before.”

“How did you know it wouldn’t set the bed on fire?”

“It didn’t burn me. It tickled, but it didn’t burn. Have you- Has that ever happened before?”

San shakes his head. The adrenaline has worn off, and the warm water has him feeling sleepy.

“Come,” Seonghwa says, helping San stand and step out of the tub where he wraps him up in a fluffy towel before turning to grab a towel for himself.

“Nice ass,” San comments. “You could’ve let me see it before, you know.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” Seonghwa laughs, fluffing San’s hair with another towel. “I was dying to have you inside me.”

“Next time,” San says.

“Next time,” Seonghwa agrees.

Seonghwa carries him once again to the bedroom. He helps San into his sweater and tucks him into bed, sliding under the sheets behind him.

“If you wake up cold, let me know.”

San grins. He doesn’t mention that he can create his own warmth. He’s too tired, too relaxed, and he falls asleep happy in Seonghwa’s arms.

And when he wakes up hours later to a sleeping Seonghwa nibbling at his neck, he doesn’t bother stopping him. He’s ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. You can yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bugarungus). Have a great day everyone!


End file.
